This patent pertains to the construction of a pet tent where pets can rest. The pet tent has an xe2x80x9cupside down Uxe2x80x9d shape (dome shaped) frame at the front and back panels of the tent; the top of the front and back panels are connected to the main body with zippers; the bottom of the front and back panels are sewn together with the main body; there are mesh windows on the two side panels; there is an opening on the front panel; the opening on the front panel is covered by a mesh shade which can be rolled up and held in place by suitable material such as Velcro(copyright) at the top of the front panel; the sides and bottom of the mesh shade are attached to the front panel with zippers; there is no mesh window on the back panel. When the mesh shade on the front panel is unzipped and rolled up, the pet is allowed entrance into the tent for rest; when not in use, the front and back panels of the tent could be unzipped and folded down for storage. The construction is simple and easy to use.
As people""s living standards increase, raising pets has become a popular hobby for many. Pets bring comfort and joy to their owners. Pets, like people, need rest. Pet-owners are keenly aware of this. Pets need a proper place to rest. Traditional hard surfaced cages and containers do not provide a suitable restful environment for the pet.
The purpose of this pet tent is to accommodate the needs of both pets and people. When in use, it can be opened up for pets to rest; when not in use, it can be folded down and stored away in a self-contained storage bag.
The design and structure is as follows: this pet tent has a main body, front and back panel; the frame of the front and back panel are in the xe2x80x9cupside down Uxe2x80x9d (dome) shape; the top and sides of the front and back panels are connected to the main body with zippers; the bottom of the front and back panels are sewn to the main body; mesh windows are on the sides of the main body; shades are on the outside of the windows; Velcro(copyright) is sewn on the inside of the shades; top of the shades are sewn to the main body of the tent; bottom of the shades are attached to the main body with Velcro(copyright); Velcro(copyright) is sewn above the top of the shades; the bottom of the two sides of the main body are harnessed with webbing loops and hardware; webbing handle are sewn on the lid (U-shaped dome); there is an opening on the front panel; a shade covers up the opening; the shade is in mesh material; Velcro(copyright) is sewn on the inside of the shade; the top of the shade is sewn to the front panel; the bottom and two sides of the shade is attached to the front panel with zippers; Velcro(copyright) is sewn above the top of shade; there is a mesh window on the back panel; shade covers the mesh window; Velcro is sewn on the inside of the shade; the top of the shade is sewn to the back panel; the bottom of the shade is attached to the back panel with Velcro(copyright); Velcro(copyright) is sewn above the shade.
When the shade on the front opening is unzipped and rolled up, pets are allowed entrance for rest. When not in use, the front and back panel can be unzipped and folded down for storage. The design is simple and usage is easy.